Angry Rants
by ReaperOfEarthland
Summary: Just like the title says, welcome to my angry rants, the place where i talk about all the concepts/cliches that we all used at some point. It's here for newbies to know what to leave alone, and for the oldies to share a laugh. M-rated, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my Angry RANTS!**

 **Presented by your one and only Emma, The ReaperOfEarthland**

Just like the title says, welcome to my angry rants, the place where i talk about all the concepts/cliches that we all used at some point. It's here for newbies to know what to leave alone, and for the oldies to share a laugh.

I'll try to make 3 Concepts that annoy me, or 3cliches that everyone here thought about using.

So here is the first concept which annoys me to death.

 **M-Preg**

WHAT!

THE!

FUCK!?

Okay, yaoi i understand, all of my friends read yaoi stories almost exclusively.

But when the fuck does the main character develop an ass womb?

Look, i'm not trying to be a annoying piece of shit, so i'll leave this here. You can make a M-preg story work, with a big imagination, and some writing talent.

YOU CAN'T just say, that he was born with it. Here have an example of a story to use.

Back in the day, dragon slayers used to live in packs, but however all of the dragon slayers would be very defended against outsiders, only trusting they're kind. And all of the dragons wished for male dragon slayer, due to fizical superiority. So most of the time, a pack of 40-50 had 1 or 2 females. So the dragon slayers, fearing extincion developed a magical spell, which allowed males to carry children.

BOOM!

Was it so hard? I literally made this in a minute. To everyone who used a story, some imagination, you have all the thumbs up i can give you.

But if you didn't use, a slight idea you should consider re-writing and replacing with a plot/story or something to make it intriguing.

I friking hate stuff that dosen't have a slight amount of imagination in it.

Now then, time for the next thing.

 **L.L.F.T.F.S.B.A.R.**

 **a.k.a. Lucy leaves Fairy Tail for some Bitch-ass reason.**

Oh jesus, take the wheel.

Okay, i personally dislike Lucy. But, I'll make this as easy on her as i can.

Like I said above, you can't just simply put the same old concept that Lucy left because Lissana replaced her.

Bitch, If you even thought about it go ahead and jump off a cliff.

I agree, it's fanfiction, so you can write whatever the fuck you want, but at least make it look realistical. For example, you can't just make Team Natsu kick her out for no reason. But however you can twsit the characters to your own desire, make them darker, eviler, but you need to explain why that happend.

Or, you could make a event where, because Lucy wasn't strong enough, they almost lost Natsu, or he actually lost a limb or something.

Now that we have that covered, let's go ahead and talk about the last thing of today.

 **Bashing**

Dear god...

Okay guys, this topic just speaks out of my soul.

WHY!?

JUST WHY?!

I understand a slight hate of that character, which you can produce in the story, but however...

Bashing, them? Humiliating them?

HOLY FUCK!

THEY are FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. FICTIONAL!

I understand when you hate a character out of the deepest part of your soul. But they are fictional characters. You can't just bitch-slap them in your story for whatever reason.

I'll be honest, I had half a mind to bash Lucy, BUT i stopped myself. I said to myself that i won't do it.

And i won't. In my story which is curently post-poned because of my lack of ideas and laziness level over 8000 i got no idea if i'll finish it. But if i do decide to get up and stop being lazy, in it's continuation i plan on making a Lucy Natsu bromance. Yup you read that right. Kinda like Happy and Natsu are, where the 3 (Happy, Natsu,Lucy) train toghether using Natsu's ability.

NOW, ladies and gents, my angry rant is officially over!

For now...Muahahahhaha

I hope you have seen what i'm trying to say here, and if you have a story like i described above, with no imagination, you should atleast, if you don't rewrite it, give a damn good chapter explaing why everything happend.

Have a nice day.

 **Farewall My dear readers.**

 **Remember, i DON'T own Fairy Tail, though it would be awesome if i did.**

 **Emma, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME!**

 **TO THE ANGRIEST OF RANTS.**

 **Chapter 2!**

Okay guys, I'm back in this!

Also, news time, somewhere around Sunday, new chapters will be poping out for each of my stories.

I think.

Maybe...

Anyways!, back on topic

As i Said before 3 cliches per story.

But fear not, there are enough cliches/concepts out there for me to write a bigger book then the fucking Dictionary.

Okay guys, let the drums roll and get on with this.

 **N.L.F.T.F.T.T.**

 **a.k.a. Natsu leaves Fairy Tail for a training trip.**

This is one of the few cliches out there, which can actually be a good story.

There, I said it.

But the thing is that most of the time everybody just leaves it at that.

Just a training trip.

No Ocs, no anything.

And i know, that Ocs are sometimes themselves cliches.

You need a magical wand, someone to help character development...

BAM! You get a OC. It's like a plague.

But however, they hold extreme potential for story, plot-twist and the like.

So yea, this in itself is a decent cliche, that is recommended for oldies.

Newbies, try and stay away from those stories for a while.

Next up is...

 **Over-Fucking-Powered**

Okay, I'll be honest.

I have a guilty pleasure for this kind of stories.

It's used extremely often.

But 90%, 90 FUCKING PERCENT of these kind of stories...

END UP AS SHIT!

Here let me give you the 3 tipes of Over-fucking-powered stories.

The crack ones: These are Over-powered for amuzement only. Examples are **Shinigami God Slayer** and **Legen(Wait for it)dary!**

The stupid ones: The tipe mentioned above, the ones that end up as shit. Because it holds literaly 0 comedic relief. Literaly 0 action. AND LITERALY 0 IMAGINATION

The good ones: If 90% are stupid and 9% are good then these are the ones left. These gems hold incredible amounts of story behind the characters abilities, with great deals of imagination and emotional conflict within the main character(Almost always Natsu) Examples are stories such as: **Natsu Dragneel The Wise Fairy**

So yea, if you are newbs then stay the hell away from these stories.

Except if you plan to make it a crack story.

Next up we have...

 **Miss-written stuff**

By this i don't mean grammar mistakes. I do em every day of the week in all of my stories.

What i mean, is when people fuck up words.

For example, in a fic i was reading last week this is what happend.

 _Hisiu was very tired. -_ I'mma let that slide, probably a typo

 _Nautsu had over worked... -_ Okay, strike 2

 _Era had been really angry... -_ Fuck this shit, i'm out

It's a extreme turn-off for any reader, at least in my opinion.

So yea, that's all for now.

Also, gotta respond to a review.

ASF:

I don't really like Lucy because she was made to be a ,,Ahem*" Damsel in Distress.

I know you might disagree, but this is my opinion. It's not that she's ultra weak or something. The role of Damsel in Distress always annoyed the fuck outta me.

I mean, when we have girls like Morgiana from Magi, or Harly Quinn from Joker comics, hell even Chun Li from Street Fighter, it drives me crazy to see girls that are always in need of help. My favorite girl is Diane from the 7 deadly sins. She kicks ass and looks cute af while doing that.

Well that's about all my dears! Wink*Wink*

 **Emma, SIGNING OUT**


End file.
